


A Summer Storm

by phanofstars



Series: It's a world of your imagination [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kinda, M/M, ace!dan, passing mention of aphobia, someone has a knife at one point, stormspirit!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanofstars/pseuds/phanofstars
Summary: A humid night, a summer storm. Five nights when Dan watches from his window as the storm spirits dance past (and one that he doesn't)





	A Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the summer storms that arrive every night

A humid night, a summer storm. Dan watches from his window as the spirits spiral past, dancing and weaving leaving lightning and destruction in their wake. The rain crashes down against the glass, hammering to get in, but his house is protected by Rowen and Iron and Blood. Dan is entranced by the spirits patterns, the way they paint such a merry dance of destruction across the sky. One of them seems to pause by his window, a figure of chaos and power, and electric blue eyes meet brown and Dan shivers feeling the hairs on his arms rise. The next second and the spirit is gone, lost in the weeping skies and howling wind.

 

A second night, a summer storm. Fat raindrops tap at the window and the dark sky lights up with occasional flashes and Dan can’t look away from the swirling figures spinning slowly as they make their way down the street. Their dance will get wilder soon, when the rain pours down properly, but for now they are warming up, slowly practicing their tumbles and turns through the air. One spirit in particular seems to stop and float next to where Dan is watching before turning a deliberate somersault outside Dan’s window. Blue and brown clash once again and the spirit smiles slowly before, at some unknown signal, he whisks up into the sky with all the others as the rain starts properly, their dance breaking out across the sky.

 

A third night, a summer storm. There are rules for dealing with Them of course. Every child is taught them as soon as they can be learned. You don’t trust the people in the flowers, you don’t go swimming when there are shadows in the water, you don’t feed the figures in the flames and most importantly you don’t go out during a storm. That doesn’t mean Dan isn’t tempted though when the blue eyed spirit dances for him in front of his window, his eyes crackling with the electricity he is holding back and his body flowing and moving with the gusts and the torrents of rain and Dan is honoured and flattered that such a beautiful performance be dedicated to him- for it was, when the spirit with a bow and a flourish held his hand out the glass between them (and that night he dreams of joining the lost souls of the storm, of freeing himself from the meaningless duties of his life and becoming something beautiful. Something that others don’t consider broken or not real. Something that he can just be).

 

A fourth night, a summer storm. Dan waits eagerly. He always waits for the storms, whether out of fear like when he was a child or out of wonder when he grew older, but now he waits in anticipation for the blue eyed spirit to come to see him. He gazes at each translucent form that speeds past his room but none of them are the one he is looking for and he fiddles with his ring and counts the rumbles of thunder as he sits there waiting. He waits and waits and the sky goes from purple with flashes of light to light grey before his eyes become too heavy and he falls asleep at the window. And in the morning when the village people make their way out of their homes under the blue sky to inspect the damage and find to their joy that the Wardens have arrived, Dan finds a rose balance precariously on his window sill and wrapped around its stem is a note with cursive silver writing.

 

A fifth night, a summer storm. The Wardens are patrolling the main street as the storm closes in, lightning flashing in the distance. Dan worries for Phil- (Phil, his lovely blue eyed spirit had a name now) had promised to come and see Dan, had promised to come and dance for him every night he could, had promised so many beautiful things to Dan but if Phil came to his village, his house, his window that night then the Wardens would surely see him and try to get rid of him, thinking that he was going to damage the house (as the spirits who were careless with their power did or tried to do). And as the winds whip up and Dan sits anxiously by his window, he watches the Wardens bring out nets and silver knives. When the clouds roll in on the village Phil floats down with them and puts his palm gently to Dan’s window and smiles a smile that would light up a hundred summer nights. Dan can’t help himself and copies. A silver wire net knocks against Dan’s window and Dan watches in horror as Phil is dragged down, down to a heap on the ground, prey for the hooded group with the silver knives making their way slowly towards him. And Phil struggles and turns and kicks, his desperation creating a mockery of the dance he usually performs and Dan makes a decision. He runs away from the window, away from his room, away from his house and out into the storm. He grabs the silver wire net and pulls it off Phil in one smooth motion and the Wardens a couple of metres away order him to stop and Phil’s eyes widen in shock and- Dan’s finger had brushed against Phil’s arm to release the net. Dan watches in detached fascination as his finger starts to fade, becoming greyer and more translucent. His usual protection, his black iron ace ring, sits a floor away on his window sill. It can’t save him now. The fading spreads, up his arm, across his chest.  
“Dan I am so so sorry oh crap” Phil says over the hammering of the rain and his eyes are downcast and so guilty looking but Dan just smiles sadly at him  
“It’s not your fault, I made my choice”  
And the Wardens back away as Phil grabs Dan’s changing form and launches them both up into the storm.

 

A sixth night, a summer storm. The lightning and rain crash around them as Dan and Phil weave a pattern across the sky, dancing and dodging and laughing. And as they pass over Dan’s old village and the house, the room, the cage he was once trapped in Phil gently reaches across and takes Dan’s hand and smiles.


End file.
